


something so wholesome about you, get closer to me

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Ele gets hurt but not too badly, F/M, she does get the good drugs though which amuses Edo to no end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “Yeah, you know, Scary Edo. The one who goes all grrrrrr to anyone who hurts the people he loves.” She tells him as he sits down in a chair beside her bed, carefully taking her hand in his.“Are you drugged?” Edo sounds far too amused at the situation.“Maybe.” She tells him and slips her eyes closed for a second.





	something so wholesome about you, get closer to me

Eleonora forgets that Edo’s can surprise her. Not with gestures. She has, in a weird way, come to expect the unexpected bowl of pistachio gelato, or a home-packed lunch for school when he has time. He always leaves little surprises. She’s not surprised that he cries during romantic movies or if there is a sad news story where a small animal is hurt. Those surprises she’s come to expect from Edoardo. That is who he is.

She is surprised when she glimpses the Edoardo she saw in the fight with the homophobic fascists a year or so ago. The Edo that never lets his family get hurt without consequences for the one who did the hurting. Eleonora is also surprised despite living with Edo, despite loving him, that she’s still one of those people he would probably literally die to protect. It’s a weird feeling. A scratchy sweater. It makes her warm, but she can’t entirely stop the uncomfortable feeling she gets when she remembers that Edo loves her more than any consequence that he could face.

For the most part, Scary Edo never really makes appearances during the year and a half they have been together. He came out the first time Ele had to see Andrea at the courtroom during the trial. Soft loving Edo vanished, and intimidating Edo came out full force. He also makes an appearance anytime Ele or her friends get pawed at by assholes in a bar or crowded place. Usually, Edoardo has learned to let the girls and Eleonora handle it, but sometimes they are too tired, or drunk, or freaked and Edoardo, sometimes happily, jumps in.

So Ele sometimes forgets that Edo loses his control when the people he loves are threatened because, thankfully, those people are never threatened too often. She forgets that Scary Edo stays for a few hours or even a day or so after the fact too. 

Of course, today just happens to be one of those days.

Eleonora ran late from University, and when she left the library to try to catch her bus, she realized she left her purse at her study table. She’d somehow managed to grab her books, computer, and pencils in her backpack, but left without her phone, keys, or wallet. The library has since closed, and Ele tries not to panic. Technically, this is the second time that this has happened but the first she was safe with Edo. Even though at the time, she would deny feeling safe, she was. Now though, now she was tired and cold stranded on a locked campus and desperately wanted to get home to Edo.

She decides to find one of those emergency phones to see if she can dial another number besides 112. This doesn’t quite feel like an emergency, but it’s enough of one that she only feels a little bad using the one emergency phone. The problem, of course, is that the phone is across campus.

She walks determinedly through campus careful to notice any person who is around her or anything out of the ordinary. Eleonora knows she’s safe, but it’s that ever-present feeling of being a woman, alone, late at night, that threatening feeling that has her turning to look behind her every so often.

She makes it to the emergency phone and sees that she can only dial campus police at 112. Eleonora stands and thinks about calling. On the one hand, she has no way to get around, no one to contact, and Edoardo is probably starting to worry. She told him she would meet him about 30 minutes ago. On the other hand, this isn’t technically an emergency.

Well, it wasn’t until a bike comes speeding down the sidewalk and clips Eleonora hard enough that she goes down to the ground. Her knees took the brunt of the impact, and Eleonora blinks back tears at the sting from her body hitting the ground so hard. 

She sits up and looks around to see if the bicyclist is still there, but apparently, hitting Eleonora wasn’t enough to slow them down. Ele thinks she may have hit her head because she doesn’t exactly feel like she’s on the ground. She’s a bit... floaty. She decides that her bleeding and feeling off qualifies as a small emergency now and picks up the phone that connects her to the campus police.

Which is how Eleonora finds herself being surprised by an Edoardo barreling through the hospital looking for her. Two male nurses and security attempt to hold him back. Apparently, the words “she can’t have visitors until she’s finished with the test” didn’t actually register with Edoardo. She’s in a wheelchair waiting near imaging to see if she broke anything and to check her head. She asked the officer who picked her up if she could use his phone to call Edoardo, but apparently, police policy meant he could only use it himself. She does not want to think about the reaction Edoardo had at hearing the words, police, accident, hospital, Eleonora Sava.

Well, technically now that she’s watching him try to get around the men attempting to restrain him she can clearly see the reaction. He hasn’t seen her yet, and his voice gets louder.

“I don’t give a fuck what hospital policy is! I haven’t been able to see or speak to her! I just want to check that she’s okay.” Edoardo yelled. Eleonora can tell that this is going to escalate. He has that Scary Edo look in his eyes.

“EDOARDO!” She shouts toward him in admonishment, trying to get his attention and break whatever battle was going on between him, the nursing staff, and security.

Edo’s head swings to her and sees her sitting in a wheelchair, wearing a hospital gown, with bandages on her hands, and knees. The men attempting to deescalate the situation with Edoardo still won’t move aside, and Ele wants to scream because her head hurts, her body is sore, she’s exhausted, and she doesn’t want Scary Edo to make a scene. She just wants to go home to their bed and maybe take a shower.

Even though Eleonora was surprised to see Scary Edo. She expected that Scary Edo would make a case that she was right there, down the hall, and to let him through. Honestly, Eleonora expected Scary Edo to throw money around. He does that (rarely, but still), but Edoardo Incanti surprises Ele once more tonight. 

Instead of putting up a fight, he looks her over one more time and gives her an intimate smile. He turns to the men surrounding him and murmurs something and goes willingly as they escort him back to the waiting room.

Ele’s surprised that Edoardo reacted so calmly. In fact, the whole pleasant ending makes her feel even more off-kilter. Ele thinks about his reaction during her x-rays and the CT scan. She’s only back in her bed waiting for the doctor for about five minutes before she suddenly has Edoardo peppering the softest kisses across her face.

Eleonora closes her eyes and breathes him in. She’s tired, and it feels so good to have him near her.

“What happened to Scary Edo?” She asks after a few moments of letting him assure himself she was okay. Because so far she’s been surprised that Scary Edo appeared, as it always surprises her, and that he left as quickly as he came. 

“Scary Edo?” He questions with a small grin and Ele remembers that they may have given her some good drugs when they had to dig out some gravel from her knees. Her brain to mouth filter might be slightly less effective than usual.

“Yeah, you know, Scary Edo. The one who goes all grrrrrr to anyone who hurts the people he loves.” She tells him as he sits down in a chair beside her bed, carefully taking her hand in his.

“Are you drugged?” Edo sounds far too amused at the situation.

“Maybe.” She tells him and slips her eyes closed for a second.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, my head hurts, and my knees. And I’m tired. But I’m okay. I don’t need Scary Edo right now. Promise.” She almost whines. Ele peers at the clock on the wall and sees its almost 2 am. Man, she’s very tired.

“Okay. Scary Edo is gone.” Edoardo says amusement coloring his tone. Ele does not appreciate being mocked right now though and turns to glare at him. The effect, she has to admit to herself, is less impressive in her current state. Edoardo’s smile gets bigger. “What Edo would you like right now?” He inquires earnestly.

“Hmm.” Eleonora considers before closing her eyes again to focus on the feeling of the soothing circles Edo is making on her hand. “I want Mom Edo,” Eleonora finally decides.

Eleonora, eyes still closed, misses the absolute bemused expression on Edoardo Incanti’s face. Which, considering, is probably a good thing.

“Mom Edo?” He asks, trying very hard to keep the laughter out of his tone.

Eleonora opens her eyes and looks over at him like he’s stupid for not immediately knowing and then slipping into Mom Edo mode. “You know,” She tells him, “When you get all soft and fussy. And you tuck me into bed like that time I had the flu.”

“That time you had a 103 fever and I had to trick you like you were a kid into taking a cold shower and getting your meds down?”

“Yup!” Eleonora replies happily. “Mom Edo. I want him.”

“Okay. Mom Edo it is.” Edoardo confirms. The rest of the visit passes by smoothly. Nothing is broken and no concussion, but she’s gonna have a pretty terrible headache for a few days, and she needs antibiotics to make sure the wound on her knee doesn’t get infected.

Edoardo, does, much to Eleonora’s happiness, go into Mom Edo mode. He makes sure she has enough blankets, grabs her water with a bendy straw, carefully helps her change to go back outside to his car.

When they get home, and Ele decides she’s too tired for a shower, Edo picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and helps her get changed once more into pajamas. He puts her in their bed and tucks her in, just like the last time she was sick.

Edoardo kisses her forehead before taking off his shirt and pants and slipping into bed next to her.

“Need anything else?” He asks her settling near her but not touching her.

“No. You did great.” Ele replies. Her eyes were slowly closing as she begins to drift off. “Edo?”

“Yeah, love?” Edo responds softly.

“You’re going to make such a good Mom. I can’t wait to have kids with you.” Eleonora tells him matter of factly. As if Eleonora hadn’t both said the most ridiculous thing and possibly the best thing Edoardo Incanti has ever heard in his life.

“Thank you, Ele. How about though when we have kids, you can be the mom, and I’ll be the dad.” Ele pouts slightly, though the look is ruined by the fact that she’s still falling asleep.

“Fine. I guess.” Ele relents before adding, “but I don’t want those gross gender roles. So, I hope our kids get to know Mom Edo too.” Edoardo hides his massive grin into his pillow before placing one final kiss on Ele’s forehead.

“I’ll make sure of it, Ele.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! Thanks so much for everyone reading, commenting, and giving kudos! I'm excited to see my child, Eleonora Sava tomorrow and I hope this week's fics gave everyone some much-needed happiness (it did for me). 
> 
> Title from Hozier's From Eden 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> -SleepyBanshee 
> 
> (Oh, also, I will be going back and giving these fics an edit. Thanks for being patient with the typos and grammar issues)


End file.
